


what you really wanted

by sushishorts



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post Season 3, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushishorts/pseuds/sushishorts
Summary: It’s not as if he doesn’t know that Trevor and Sypha belong to each other from the very beginning.Maybe the reason why Taka and Sumi appealed to him as much as they did is because it reminded him of them, and got whatever affection it is he craved and got it tenfold. But in the end, they weren’t Trevor and Sypha, and it cost him too much to trust anyone else but them.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 9
Kudos: 141





	what you really wanted

**Author's Note:**

> first of all: YO WHAT THE FUCK NETFLIX
> 
> i wrote this because i binged season 2-3 of castlevania over the past day and went from "alucard pretty" to "ALUCARD NEEDS THERAPY"!!!!! fucking netflix gave us bisexual alucard but didnt even let him fuck belmont and sypha. the fuck is this bullshit.
> 
> unbeta-ed, self-indulgent, rushed, all that shit
> 
> in this house we love adrian alucard tepes. we only drink alucard-loving juice

—

He is unsure how long he has been laying there, with the same blanket stained with Taka and Sumi’s blood. The tears are long gone then; he stares at absolutely nothing, in this very same room where he grew up, knowing that sleep will never arrive in a while.

The clopping of the horses alert him, however, and he stirs, taking into consideration the joints that ache in disuse. The sunlight shines squarely over his figure and he sighs, wishing that whoever decided to disturb his peace would go far away, where he can never be hurt again.

Sometimes he wonders if he did the right thing, staying to guard whatever knowledge beyond the threshold contains.

He is by the castle’s entryway, already dressed in black trousers and a white shirt, when he hears Sypha’s silent whispers, sounding tired and distressed. It is unusual not to hear her and Trevor bickering, but nonetheless, her voice is an assurance.

He waits, clops growing louder, and tries to keep himself disinterested, failing spectacularly.

  
  
  


They eye the two dead figures on stakes by the door, watching his expression for any giveaway.

Alucard gives them nothing.

“Rough journey?” He instead asks, already leading the way inside. There has been significant change since they left; Taka and Sumi has helped him tidy up a bit when they were roaming the castle, teasing him about the cobwebs that he’s been taking care of.

Sypha rushes to his side, all smiles, albeit how fake it is. “We have gone through some fun adventures, my friend,” She says. Alucard notices the wound that bled when they left; it has healed completely now, but not without its fair share of new ones.

“I trust your pet monkey has given you enough entertainment throughout?” Alucard asks. Sypha giggles, but it is lost in her eyes.

“I can hear you,” Trevor says without bite, joining them. He walks to Alucard’s empty side, where the vampire can look at him closely: he is tired, much so, and his eyes has lost some of its spark.

Alucard wonders if he has missed out much, and if he can still catch up, given the chance.

  
  
  


They are surprised when he serves them actual food, which they scarf down immediately. For a split second, he sees Taka and Sumi instead of Trevor and Sypha, and he shakes his head slightly, then partaking with a grim expression.

“You’re feeding us,” Trevor says, taking a huge chunk off the steamed fish before him. “You’ve gone soft, Alucard.”

“Well, I figured the circus doesn’t feed animals much,” Alucard says without looking at him, popping a cherry tomato in his mouth. Sypha giggles to himself, sounding more like herself now.

“Careful,” Trevor warns with a smile. “Wouldn’t want to stake you when you’ve been so good to us.”

Trevor and Sypha chuckle at that, but Alucard lets the words sink in, suddenly lost in his thoughts.

“Alucard?” Sypha says, reaching out for his halted hand. He raises his gaze, alternating on both companions, and shakes his head. “Are you well?”

The brand of the silver that was roped around him stings at the memory, and he unconsciously clutches at his arm, feeling the heat that was once there. “I’m fine,” the vampire assures, mostly to himself. Trevor’s gaze at him is concerning, mostly because he has never seen it on him before. “I’m fine.”

  
  
  


After leading them to their quarters, suspecting that they only needed one, he marches on to his own bedchamber, but slowing down midway, remembering the things that happened a few nights before. He realizes he has never cleaned the blood up on the draperies and walls, too fragile to do anything else with the betrayal so fresh in him.

He looks out the window, watching as the clouds cover up the full moon, knowing it will be a sleepless night yet again.

He walks to his childhood room and grabs the blanket drenched with their blood, dragging it behind him lazily.

Before he exits the castle, he takes the torch by the door. He throws the blanket forward and kindles it with the torch, watching as it burns hot and quick.

Behind him, their rotting corpses look over him, eyes lifeless and bleeding.

  
  
  


The worst part about being betrayed that way is the fact that they knew what he craved; knowing that no one has touched him in ways of pleasure for centuries, obvious with the way he coddled them during their stay. He has given them everything they asked: knowledge with no bounds, from both vampires and humans, and they have rewarded him with doubts.

He cannot entirely blame them for the life they have lived, remembering how they insisted that they will never be lied to again. But he has never lied to them, bared himself to them when they’ve guessed right: he has been lonely for a while, and having them around eased the loneliness.

Killing them hasn’t been the easiest thing to do. 

His father has told him once that growing fond of humans wasn’t wise, and maybe he was right. Vlad Dracula Tepes started a war against humans because of his human wife, and now, his own son is repeating history because he was left behind by two companions.

He instead has decided to start a war with himself, promising never to trust anyone ever again.

Alucard sits on the steps of the castle as the sun rises, and he looks onward, too lost to do anything else.

  
  
  


He finds himself in the Belmont hold most of the time now, reading through the family’s collection of text regarding half-breeds, hoping he could find some knowledge as to why he’s feeling like this.

It’s not the first time he’s betrayed like this; vampires are shifty and cunning in nature, so double-crossing comes natural to them, and Alucard has had his own share of sly vampires. But he figures this isn’t the same thing, not when he has welcomed the two in his home and knowledge.

A part of him wants to admit that he has become too complacent with the matter, knowing that he has dug his grave the moment he decided to let them live when he could have split their skulls open when he had the chance. A part of him grieves at the loss, knowing himself the most; he knows how much he has shown the two hunters and how it’s more than he is willing to show Trevor and Sypha, but they thought of him as a liar when he spoke of nothing but truths.

He sits by the shelf with books laid in front of him, sifting through the information as quickly as he could.

He doesn’t hear Sypha approach him.

“It isn’t like you to pour over the Belmonts’ collection like this,” The magician says. Alucard raises his gaze slightly, seeing Sypha occupying the empty space near him. “May I accompany you?”

“I’m afraid I won’t be much for company now, but do as you wish,” Alucard says, motioning her to sit down.

She has brought her own book to read, but ignores it upon seating. “You’ve been busy when we were gone.”

“I’d rather not talk about it,” The vampire replies, knowing she means the bodies in stakes.

She respects this and reads in silence, only sparing quick glances to check on him.

He keeps himself busy, expression as nonchalant as ever, but he feels himself breaking apart by the seams, and he braces himself for it.

  
  
  


Dinner is silent, apart from Sypha and Trevor’s plans for their next trip, which the hunter is mostly planning for. Sypha only nods at his plans and Alucard finds this peculiar, knowing how much she demands for a say when it comes to these kinds of things.

After eating, he excuses himself to go back to the Belmont library, but before he leaves, Trevor takes a hold of his wrist and says, “Rest.”

“I don’t need it,” Alucard says, pulling his hand back, but Trevor keeps his grip. “Let go.”

“What have you been looking for, Alucard?” Sypha asks. The look of concern in her eyes is something Alucard has never wanted to see. “We hardly see you.”

“You can go through your days without a dreaded figure looming over your heads,” Alucard says. He is too aware of Trevor’s hand now, warm against his cool skin. It reminds him of the silver wire wrapped around him, how it stung at the contact. To his surprise, Trevor pushes his sleeves up and exposes the burn mark he got from the binding, and he pulls back, too embarrassed.

“They attacked you,” Trevor says, and the anger in his tone is new to Alucard.

“Alucard,” Sypha says, moving closer to cup his cheeks. He looks elsewhere but her, refusing to meet her eyes. “Alucard, what happened?”

“I got out of it,” Alucard says, and his tone is a little more silent than usual. He feels as if they’re looking at him in a new light; someone who couldn’t even protect himself, even as a vampire. 

He wants to escape, far away from where he stands. Sypha’s hands are warm, and hold him as if it’s the only way to keep him from fraying at the edges. Trevor pulls at his arm and checks the burns, tsk-ing at the severity of it.

Alucard is suddenly scared at this comforting moment, wondering if the human side of him wishes for itself to be known by feeling so many things at once, but he feels like this is a repeat of what had transpired, and he pulls away quickly, phasing from one place to another just to escape their grasp.

  
  
  


It’s not as if he doesn’t know that Trevor and Sypha belong to each other from the very beginning.

Maybe the reason why Taka and Sumi appealed to him as much as they did is because it reminded him of them, and got whatever affection it is he craved and got it tenfold. But in the end, they weren’t Trevor and Sypha, and it cost him too much to trust anyone else but them.

He finds a random chamber he could sleep on that doesn’t smell like blood and disdain, and he lays himself timidly at the center, hugging his knees for comfort.

The sheer curtains blow inward at the cool breeze. The door creaks open.

He closes his eyes and lets sleep take over his tired eyes.

  
  


_(“They hurt him,” Trevor says, sitting at the bed and looking over Alucard’s defenseless position._

_“The question is how,” Sypha says, fixing his blonde locks. She frowns when she sees the tears in his eyes. “And how do we fix it?”_

_“Will he let us?”_

_“I wish I knew,” Sypha grits her teeth in anger. “I’d kill them again, if I could.”)_

  
  


When he wakes, he is surprised to see both of them in his arms.

They seem to be in a heated conversation, albeit the whispering. Sypha’s hand is on his chest, exactly where his heart is, and his head is somehow resting on Trevor’s bicep, where he can hear the heartbeat on his neck.

“He will freak out,” Trevor mumbles, and with his neck against Alucard’s forehead, he can feel the vibration of each word, and it makes his knees go weak. Sypha’s hand rubs at his chest assuringly, as if lulling him back to sleep.

“Shhh,” Sypha says, realizing that he’s awake. She looks up at him and smiles. “You can sleep more. I bet you haven’t been sleeping much when we were gone.”

Alucard lets himself be held and nods in response. Trevor looks down at him, lips pressed at the crown of his head. He pulls him by the waist and presses their chests together, hands dangerously near his ass. At his back lies Sypha, breasts pressing against his back, lips at the back of his neck.

“Too untoward?” Trevor asks, smirking at him.

“Too warm,” Alucard only says, but shifts slightly to accommodate them both perfectly. He lets Sypha’s thighs rest in between his’, and lets his ankles link with Trevor’s.

He feels a kiss on his nape, then a soft bite. He groans softly. “Ah,” Sypha says, and Alucard can hear the smile on her lips.

The warmth eventually envelops him, and he falls asleep like that, arms full and heart confused.

  
  
  


When he wakes again, Sypha and Trevor are sitting up in a corner of the bed. Sypha is sitting on Trevor’s lap, their foreheads pressed together as they whisper to each other about everything and nothing.

“My blankets have decided to fuck each other,” Alucard jests, but there’s an underlying jealous that permeates through the words and it comes out a little too bitter for his taste, and he wishes he could disappear.

Sypha turns to him grins, crawling on all fours as she moves closer, then looking straight down at him with a fond smile. “Good morning.”

Trevor, on the other hand, decides to spread his legs apart and position himself between them, kissing the inside of his thighs. Alucard, too confused as to what’s happening, tries to close them, but Trevor’s grip at his knees is hard and bruising, as if he’s trying to stop himself from proceeding without proper instruction.

“He’s been debating if he should touch you while you slept,” Sypha explains. “I imagine you wouldn’t appreciate the mess.”

“I’m… a little confused,” Alucard gasps out, knowing that Trevor’s lips are a little too close to his member. “As to what this is.”

“If we explain,” Trevor says, and he bites lightly at the soft muscle. “Will you tell us what happened?”

“Hardly fair barter,” Alucard says, too tempted to kick Trevor off, if his little ministrations didn’t feel too good. “But if you wish to know so badly, I was attacked in my bed.”

“While you slept? What, were you sleeping in a coffin?” Trevor asks, suddenly in his bickering mood. Alucard isn’t entirely in the mood for it, so he kicks him off, clamping his legs together and looking away.

“While they fucked me,” He decides to reply before the hunter could say anything, and the two look at each other in horror.

“What do you mean…?”

Alucard sits up and scoffs. “Suddenly virginal now, Belmont? Haven’t fucked lately or did your dick just shrivel up over the months?”

“We’re serious, Alucard,” Sypha says, closing in the space. Her hand rests in one of his thighs and the other on his cheek, caressing it gently. “What happened?”

“They wanted to know about killing vampires,” Alucard says, gaze blank. He looks at his hands and the phantom stain of their blood is warm on his hands. “I gave them everything they ever wanted, and even so, they....”

_They insisted that I lied._

Alucard runs a hand through his hair, just to keep it away from his face.

_Maybe I did. Maybe I wanted them to be you two._

“Won’t you hold me?” Alucard asks with a smirk, eyes void of any emotion. Sypha looks like she’s in pain when she kisses the spot where his brows meet.

Trevor, a revelation in itself, continues to surprise him when he scoots to his side, pulling him by the neck and leading the kiss, demanding and rough. It’s not as if he hasn’t been expecting him to be such a brute when it comes to things like this; Alucard lets himself be swept at every dip of tongue, every nip at his lip. He wish he had the heart to tell him to be careful with his fangs, but an accident is welcome; he would love to taste Trevor’s blood and drink it by the handful, then get ruined by him in more ways than one.

When the hunter pulls away, Sypha grabs his chin and forces her to face her, immediately occupying the empty space at his mouth, soft, supple kisses, tongue dragging at his fangs deliberately. She doesn’t take too long at his lips however, and proceeds to nip at his jaw, biting and licking.

“Were they gentle?” Sypha asks, silent. It is the first time she has used the tone on him.

Alucard nods.

The other man reaches for his hand and runs a finger at his wrists. “What did they do?” Trevor asks, and the steel in his voice is rough and strained.

“Wrapped me in silver wire through a bracelet activated in magic,” Alucard mumbles. There is shame in being captured on his most vulnerable, and his tone gives it away. “You must think me foolish—”

Trevor kisses at the brand at his wrist, licking tentatively, eyes never leaving Alucard’s gaze.

“You didn’t have to wait for us,” Trevor says, teeth grazing at the vein at his wrist. “But why does it feel like we’ve been replaced?”

“Have I ever been important?” Alucard asks. “You went off on your own.”

“You were mourning,” Sypha tries. “Please, Alucard, we wouldn’t—”

“They said I’ve been lonely,” Alucard mumbles, and he can barely stop the tear that flows down his cheek. “I’ve been lonely for so long.”

The statement is heavy, and the guilt cripples them both. _You left when I needed you both,_ he decides not to say. _I mourned not only for my father, but for the both of you, too._

  
  
  


In many ways, Taka and Sumi haunt him through their touch, soft and deceitful of comfort.

He wonders if he’s letting himself be swept away just because this is something he has craved for, knowing that they already complete each other and are not in dire need of an occult being dredging their dynamic up.

Is it too much, he wonders, if he enjoys the way Sypha pumps at his cock as she mouths at his neck, bruising as much as she could? If he cries out in pleasure as Trevor moves his fingers in him, his crevice sticky and loose at the persistent thrusting? Is it too much if he lets the tears fall, knowing that this happiness might not last at all?

Sypha shushes him with a deep kiss when Trevor pulls out his fingers, lubing his cock with the oil he used beforehand. “We’ll take good care of you,” she swears, and Alucard almost believes her.

Trevor takes his time with him, and it is uncharacteristically sweet.

He plunges into him bit by bit, waiting for the vampire to adjust at every minute addition. Alucard grasps his thigh and digs his nails at the flesh, saying, “Don’t you dare go soft on me now, Belmont.”

There is blood pooling at his fingers now.

“Believe me,” Trevor groans, pushing to the root. Alucard moans, drawing his hand back to muffle it. “I would never.”

“Trevor,” Sypha warns. Alucard is close, and Sypha’s hands are too good at this. She suddenly assists her hands with her mouth, circling the tip with her tongue before taking it entirely, slowly and carefully. Seeing that she can do it entirely, she slips it out and starts nipping at the vein, tracing it with his tongue.

“Sypha, I’m—”

“No, don’t let him,” Trevor says, speeding up his thrusts. He is rubbing at his sweet spot on every movement now, and Alucard moans even louder. “You sound so good.”

“Don’t tease, love,” Sypha says, kissing the glans sweetly. With his other free hand, he faces his palm up and starts rubbing at her mound, thumb digging at his clit. He is surprised at how wet it is, regardless of the lack of stimulation. “Aluca—”

“I’m close,” Trevor says, and to back it up, he thrusts impossibly faster, biting at Alucard’s leg.

He pulls out fast and pumps at his cock quickly, cum splattering at Alucard’s abdomen. On cue, Sypha strokes at his cock to help him finish off and he comes on his belly, biting at his hand to silence his orgasm. 

Sypha lays beside him as she fingers herself, and Trevor immediately settles in between her legs, licking at the folds. The sound they make is downright filthy, and Alucard can only watch as Trevor sucks at her clit, fingering her open with four fingers.

It doesn’t take long for her to come all over his mouth, and he licks diligently, cleaning her up as she shakes through her climax.

When she comes to, she finds Alucard’s lips and kisses him deeply.

For a second, he is convinced that he is wanted.

  
  


When he comes to again, the three of them are filthy and gross, and Alucard takes the initiative to clean them all up. Before he could get out of bed, however, Trevor pulls him down and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Stay,” Trevor mumbles sleepily.

“Escaping us?” Sypha asks, eyes barely open. “What a rude lover.”

“You’re hurting our feelings,” Trevor adds, just to be spiteful.

“Impossible,” Alucard sighs. “Heathens don’t have feelings.”

“Behave,” Sypha says, laughing slightly. “Sleep is good.”

Before he could do or say anything that could help him with his case, Sypha faces him and nestles her head on his chest. Behind him, Trevor presses his chest at his back and rubs calming circles at his hip with his hand.

Maybe in the morning, they could talk about what this all means, but for now, Alucard lets himself sleep, devoid of awful dreams and feelings of distrust.

The corpses on the entrance are long forgotten, and what’s left of the blood at his hands are washed away.

  
  


_end_


End file.
